


Fairystuck

by Lunakarkateclipse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fairystuck, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunakarkateclipse/pseuds/Lunakarkateclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a world were everyone are fairies. There are a lot of ship ad I am bad at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rosemary Rose/Kanaya Pt:1

Rose checked off another duty off her list. Everything today was running so smoothly. She flew out of her flower house, the petals lightly bending as she pushed them open. After she met with her friends she will be working on her dark magics.

She flew across the nearby market places. The smell of fresh lime and oranges fill the air as her wing pushed the smell up to her nose.

Rose looked over for one second.

Crash!

"I'm so sorry!" The female character spoke.

"It's fine." Rose said looking up.

The female had pretty jade wings and green eyes. Her short hair seemed to e smaller than Roses own. Her wings on the bottom had the Virgo sign and and on the top the half of the heart was the opposite of your own, sort of like, it fits.

In this world if the two half hearts fit perfectly when next to each other then that means that the two are true loves.

Rose collected her things and starts flying over to her friends, she had no time for love stories like that.

"Rose!" Jade waved at Rose and motioned toward the empty seat between her and John.

"Hey how's it going?" Rose asked.

"It's great! We finished our work for today, have you?" John smiles.

"Yes, I have finished all my required work, but..."

"Hey why don't you hang out with us?" Dave asked.

"Yeah Rose, why don't you come and hang out with us?" Jade persisted.

"Well I was going to practice some spells..." Rose pauses. 

"No time for that, let's have fun!" John smiles.

"Were should we go?" Jade asked.

"How about something new, how about that new restaurant? They say it has nice noodles." Dave suggested.

"No, too fancy, formal." John said.

"How about karaoke?" Jade asked, "That new place supposedly resembling the places the Japanese fairies use for entertainment just opened up."

"That seems fun." Dave said.

"Yeah! Rose do you agree?"

"Well, um I..." Rose stopped.

"Why did you stop, do you not think it's a good idea?" Jade asked.

Rose smiled, "No I don't have any problems with that, I am sure we will enjoy this."

"Great! We all will meet at sundown, you can bring a plus one if you want to." John smiled.

"Should we ware something special?" Rose asked.

"Something nice, casual maybe, but we're OK with anything you bring." Jade smiled.

Rose looked up at the sky. The sun was at its peak, "Should get ready then."

She waved goodbye and walked home to find something nice and casual.

-We interrupt this fan fiction for some important announcements. We are looking for a girl, name Luna Eclipse, and we want to stop her from making terrible fan fiction. She has black hair and is pale af, if you see the woman call the fan fic authorities. Now back to your regularly scheduled fan fiction.

Rose looked through her closet, still wondering why she is taking the time to make some ill important measures.

"I should just ware these." Rose sighed.

She looked down at the pile of dirt that was her clothes. They were the only thing she had that weren't formal.

Rose flew towards the karaoke place and stopped at a small shop.

Something pushed her into the shop as she entered.

"Hello?" The girl from earlier was hanging up some clothes onto a rack.

"Um hey, do you have something, casual?" Rose asked.

The girl smiled, "Yes, for you I suggest petals."

The jade girl grabbed a few peaces of clothing and handed them to Rose.

"Try it on," The girl winked.

"So haw about this?" Rose turned around.

The girl smiled, "No that doesn't seem right." 

"Yeah... What's your name?" Rose asked.

"Kanaya, Yours?"

"Rose."

"Here try this on." Kanaya brought out a petal shirt and skirt that were a pale purple. 

Rose put it on. The shirt had one sleeve on the left side that only went half way across her shoulder, wile the skirt went to her knees. "Now this feels good." Kanaya smiled, "Nice comfortable, and casual. Follow me and I'll check you out. " Rose followed her to the register. "So where are you going?" Kanaya asked. "To meet my friends at the karaoke place, I can bring a plus one..." "Are you asking me out?" "Only if you take it that way." Rose shrugged. "I'd love to come."


	2. Cotton Candy (RoxyJane) Pt:1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Roxy make cakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in such a long time! I'll try to update every other Monday so you can hope for another one too.

Jane sighed as she cleaned up the counters of the bake shop.

John left early to meet his friends for a karaoke night, so that means that she's here all alone.

Jane heard a bling from her wand. Waving it she answered seeing a face pop up from her wand.

"Hey grl!!" Roxy hicced.

"Hi Roxy." Jane smiled.

"How's its gong?"

"Good, I have to watch over the bakery wile John and dad are gone."

"Kant you close early? I miss you."

"There's a lot of work I have to do, so I really can't." Jane sighed.

"Fine," Roxy's eyes grew wide, "I'll call you back." She smiled.

"What are you doing? Roxy!"

Jane walked out from behind the counter of baked sweets and looked out the window.

"I wonder what she's doing."

Jane walked back behind the counter when the entry bell rings.

"Welcome to Crocker sweets, how may we comply?" Jane smiled.

"Well I want some of those buns."

"Which buns, there are tons of buns here." Jane says not even caring to look at the person ordering.

"Your buns."

Jane looked up to see Roxy smiling at her.

"Roxy!"

"The one and only." Roxy smiled.

"Why are you here?"

"Well I wanted to see you."

"That nice of you, but you know the work I was talking about? Well I need to finish twenty cakes by midnight for the royal family's ball tomorrow." 

"Than why are you just standing behind this counter?"

"I'm waiting for one to bake."

"How many have you made so far?"

"Counting the one that's in the oven?" Jane sighed, "One."

Roxy smiled, "I'll help then, I mean it can't be that hard right?"

The two rushed into the kitchen.

Jane pulled the first cake out of the oven and put the second one, set aside from earlier into the oven.

"Why don't you have more than that one oven?" Roxy asked, "I mean your whole shop is a baking shop."

"Most of the money we get goes toward food and other necessities, but with this order maybe we can afford one, if I can get it in on time." Jane sighed.

"Let's get started then!" Roxy smiled.

The half intoxicated female stuffed some pink food colored frosting into a bag and started squeezing it on the cake.

"Roxy no, that is for more delicate parts of the dessert, use the knife and spread it first and then you take the lighter pink frosting, in which you put it in the bag and press mini food spikes upon the edge of the cake in a full circle." Jane demonstrated with her hand in Roxy's.

Roxy smiled as she frosted the cake.

Jane walked over to the back and opened up cupboards for the ingredients for the lemon lime cake.

"Roxy, since your done with that cake can you help me out with this one and hand me the measuring cup and the eggs?"

"Yep," Roxy raced over to the fridge and carefully placed the eggs down near Jane.

She walked over to a drawer and grabbed a measuring cup and handed it to Jane who carefully poured the right amount of water into the bowl.

In order Jane cracked the eggs and poured in the ingredients, as Roxy got out the other cake and frosted it purple.

"Roxy can you mix this and put it in the oven?"

"Aye aye captain!' Roxy flew over to the cake and started mixing.

"Agh! Roxy, cake is flying everywhere! Please, for the sake of that cake go slower!" Jane giggled.

"O.K." Roxy grinned.

"I got cake on my face." Jane smiled.

"I can fix that." Roxy walked over to Jane.

"You can fix the fact that there is cake on my face?"

Roxy smiled and licked Jane's face as she slowly mixed the batter.

"Eww."

Roxy giggled and put the batter in the oven.

The rest of the afternoon the made twenty cakes in full girl giggles.

Bring!

"I'll be right there!" Jane smiled as she walked over to see prince Kurloz waiting.

"Prince Kurloz! Is it really midnight already? Hehe, I'll go get the cakes."

Jane walks into the back were Roxy helped her give Kurloz the cakes.

After Kurloz left Roxy looked over to Jane.

"So now can we watch movies into the morning?"

"Yes Roxy." Jane rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Ha Ha!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurloz, Kurloz, Kurloz!! Hehe I enjoyed making this chapter.  
> Listens to Circle You in the the background.  
> Hope you like this chapter. Have fun!!


	3. PepsiCola (JohnDave) Prt:1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Dave hang out at the karaoke place before the others show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for supporting this story. I enjoy making it and it makes me smile to see that you enjoy it.

John flew into the karaoke place.

"Welcome! Are you meeting someone or are you alone?"

"I'm meeting people actually."

"What are there names?"

"Rose, Jade, and Dave."

"Dave Strider?"

John nodded.

"His room is right over here."

"Who all is here already?"

"So far, just you and Dave, the females haven't come yet."

"Oh OK, thank you."

"No problem. Enjoy yourselves."

John opened the door to the room.

"Hey bro." Dave waved at John.

"I see your drinking apple cider."

"Juice, apple juice, there's a difference."

"OK," John rolled his eyes and sat down, "Are we actually going to sing?"

"Of course, I just don't know what to sing."

"Want to sing something together?"

"Sure, but what are we going to sing?"

John smiled.

"We are not signing songs from any of your movies."

"Then what?"

"Spice girls."

"Spice girls?"

"We're the only ones here so why not."

"OK, what song from them are we going to sing?" John questioned.

"I truthfully only know one song and that was because of bro."

"Yeah, mine was because of Jade."

"Which one is yours?"

"Yours first."

"Wannabe."

"Same."

"So, are we going to sing it?"

"Yeah."

John laughed as he flopped down on the coach.

"We sounded terrible!" He laughed.

"Yeah we did!" Dave smiled.

"Shouldn't the girls be here by now?"

"Na, there females, they always seem to be 'fashionably late.'" Dave did quotes with his fingers.

"I never really see Rose late, she's always early."

"Women are confusing."

"Yeah," John sighed, "What do we do now?"

"How about we play the shoulder game."

"The shoulder game?"

"Yeah."

"OK, how do we play?" John asked.

"Well we just count the each other's shoulders, count mine."

"OK, one, two," John pointed at the shoulders.

"Now I count yours."

"Dave what's the point of this game?"

"One," Dave touched Johns closest shoulder to him,"two", and then with the same hand touched the other.

"So is this the game?" John blushed at the point that Dave's arm was around his shoulder.

"This is totally the game."

"Uh Dave....."

"John I totally like you bro."

"I like you too...."

John started thinking, 'What if he liked Dave more than a friend? Maybe the whole I'm not a homosexual thing was a lie? OK that was kinda a lie, it was so a lie.

"Not like that John."

"Then like what?"

"You know what, I think it's just easier to just show you."

Slowly Dave pulled John into a kiss. There their wings, formed a heart with the mixes of the colors red and blue. True love.

"What is this?!" The voice of a grinning girl filled the room.


	4. Jade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade reaches the karaoke place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Shael_Thefangirl for commenting on the story. It really helps me boost my self esteem about these stories and this one in particular, so I am updating this early, again for you. It's probably not as good. I am currently on the run from the fanfiction police. I think on the first chapter of this story they informed you, sooo, don't tell them were I am. I am trusting you with this. Thank you again Shael_Thefangirl , you are awesome for keeping up with this.

Jade just arrived at the karaoke place knowing that she was a few minutes late.

"Hello mam, has a Rose, Dave, or John arrived yet?"

"Like Dave and John the two singing spice girls in the back?" The female owner grinned.

"That would be the ones."

"Room 140, have fun!"

Jade walked down the hallway towards 140. She opened the door and looked at the two boys kissing.

"What is this?" She smiled and held back the temptation to use this as blackmail.

"Jade!' John jumped.

"Hey John, you look like you enjoyed that." Jade sits down in between them. 

"Uhh..." Dave looks over at John who shrugs.

"Now who wants to sing?" Jade asks as she looks over at them.

"We kinda already did." John says.

"I guess it's just me." Jade grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one was short. The next one will be way longer I promise, my computer is just being buggy and I don't admire writing on my phone, so plz spare me. I will update more on Monday.


	5. Rosemary (Rose/Kanaya) Pt:2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Kanaya finally arrive.

Rose and Kanaya walked into the Karaoke place. Rose looked at Kanaya, who smiles politely. 

"Hey you must be Rose."

"I am."

"Room 140, the friend of yours, Jade, has a really pretty voice."

"Thank you, I tell her you said that."

"Welcome, have fun!"

"We will." Kanaya waved.

Rose opened the door.

"Hello guys, um you did say it was OK if we brought a plus one right?"

"Of course, come on in you two!" Jade smiled.

"Why is there so much tension in the room?" Kanaya asked.

"Well let's just say I walked in on Dave stealing way more than all of the apple juice." Jade giggled.

"Why don't you introduce yourself Rose's plus one." John prompted.

"Oh yes, my name is Kanaya. I'm glad to be here."

'We're glad you came," Jade smiled, "You two want to sing something together?"

Rose shrugged, "You wanna go for it?"

"Sure."

"You two are good," John smiled after there performance.

"Why thank you," Kanaya smiled, "You know what we've never seen you two sing."

She gestured to John and Dave. 

"Oh, um I'll go." John said.

"I got a better idea," Rose smiled, "How about you two sing together."

"What? Um...." John stopped.

"Let's do it." Dave said grabbing John's arm and pulling him up.

"W-w-what?" John stammered.

"OK." Kanaya smiled.

"Come on," Rose sat down with Kanaya and watched the two sing.

The two were surprisingly good.

Rose started small conversation about fashions and spells with Kanaya as the boys sang.

Slowly the two started to feel closer to each other by the end of the night.

"That was fun," Jade smiled as they walked out of the karaoke place.

"It was nice meeting you Kanaya." John smiled.

"Well it was nice meeting you all too." Kanaya smiled.

They all waved their good byes and went their separate ways towards home.

"Hey Kanaya, I had a wonderful time with you today," Rose smiled.

"Same here, and I've been thinking," Kanaya stopped for a wile, "It might seem sudden, but I wish to be your girlfriend, and you to be mine, so Rose will you go out with me?"

Rose smiled, "Of course I will."

Kanaya's eyes brightened, "You mean it?"

"Yes," Rose smiled.

"Thank you," Kanaya smiled.

"For what, I just feel the same way." Rose grinned.

Rose walked with Kanaya to each others houses.

"The shop looks so dark without you in it," Rose spoke.

"That's because the lights are off," Kanaya giggled.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Hey what's that?"

Kanaya grabbed the paper and looked at it.

"It's about the ball, everyone is invited." Kanaya said.

"Would you like to go?" Rose asked.

"I would be pleased just to be with you."

"Then how about that day you come over," Rose said.

"I'll do that." With that Kanaya walked back into her shop and waved goodbye.


	6. Arafef (Aradia/Feferi) Prt:1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feferi hopes to meet love at the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in such a long time! I was very busy, and I will be very busy again! Because I am going on vacation I will not be able to update for at least three weeks!!!! Enjoy your crappy update. I will update a lot when the vacation is over, I promise.

Feferi looked at the cuttlefish as it changed colors.

The thought lingered in her mind as she sat in the underwater palace, her home.

She was thinking about the ball. Her mother wasn't very excited to be hanging around peasants, but Feferi was excited. She was hoping to find a certain someone to love.

No matter what caste, she will find someone nice at this ball. Though her bottom half was a tail it wouldn't be hard to flap and fly all day would it?

She grabbed the cuttlefish and let it swim away as she sighed.

Just hope.

Feferi looked out the window as the sun slowly inches towards night. 

"It's time! I can finally find someone other that Eridan!" She smiled.

"Heiress," The Condesce looked at Feferi.

"Yes?"

"Do what I told you to do in front of others, never show weakness, now come on."

Fef follows the Condesce.

"Isn't Meenah coming?"

"No she, she's busy."

Fef shrugs it off and flies out of the water with her mother. The place was oddly close to the sea.

Water was dripping out of her hair so she ringed it out.

She gracefully flew into the ball, and scanned the people around her. Then she her, standing by the punch bowl.

She flies over to her.

"Um hi." Feferi smiled at her.

"Hi, uh you want some?" The girl handed her a punch cup.

"Sure thanks." Fef takes the punch and sips it.

"So what's your name?"

"My name is Aradia, your's?"

"Feferi."

"Nice to meet you Feferi. I see your a sea dweller."

Feferi nods.

"Nice scales." She points to her tail.

"Thanks, I like your hair."

"Thanks."

Fef takes another sip of the punch.

"So what are you doing here?" She asks making casual conversation to Aradia.

"I just came here hoping to have fun, but without knowing someone it's kinda dull."

"Well you know me..."

"A little," Aradia smiles, "I guess this means I want to learn more about you."

"Oh sure what do you want to know, we'll take turns asking questions."

"Ok, um what's your favorite food?"

"I like strawberries."

The two continued talking for awhile, and they even danced a few times.

"Hey, I really like you Feferi, text me on fairychum, I'm apocalypse arisen."

"I will."


	7. Gamkar (Gamzee x Karkat) Pt:1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat goes to the ball and meets Gamzee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew a picture on what I imagine Kanaya and Rose look like-  
> http://lunaandtwilightlover.deviantart.com/art/Fairystuck-Rose-and-Kanaya-621006379

Karkat sighed as he looked around. Everything is so big and "grand". He seemed to be sitting there like a sitting quack beast. He wondered how he let Sollux convince him to do this.

Fairies with no wings, like you, were known for being persecuted for having no use for fairy society.

Unlike what most fairies wear he wears a large sweater that would cover ones wings. It wasn't abnormal, most fairies wear them when their wings are injured. 

Karkat just sat in the corner avoiding eye contact. He wanted to just up and leave, but some part of him wanted to stay, to see something.

Then he noticed him, the prince. He seemed to shine. The thing that really took you was his wings, fairies say they were elegant, they weren't wrong, but they weren't completely normal. The hearts on top of his wings weren't half, they were complete. What would that mean?

Karkat stopped looking and went over to the punch bowl where a sea dweller and a girl were talking it out. He grabbed the ladle and poured the punch into a cup.

"Man do they really need that many cakes?" He whispered to himself looking at the desserts. 

He continued to sip awkwardly.

"Thup."

Karkat turned around to see his friend smiling at him.

"Oh hi."

"I'm thurprised KK I didn't think you would actually come."

"Well I'm known for defying expectations."

"Hehe," Sollux laughed a littie, "wanna scan the place for hot babeth."

"No thanks, you can go do that yourself."

"Ok than KK, see you on the flip side then," Sollux waved and left to scope.

Karkat examined the ballroom again. He sees two males talking together across the dance floor. One had a set of blue colored wings and blackish hair, while the other had cherry red wings with blond hair. He included annoying looking shades that made him look like a tool indoors.

He looks around some more and notices Sollux talking to this hipster sea dweller. Sollux though, seemed unamused.

"You seem interested in the people around."

Karkat jumps at the sound of someone next to him, makeing him nearly drop his punch. He looked over to see the prince.

"Um hi," Karkat waved.

"Hi my name is Gamzee, what's yours."

Karkat hesitantly told Gamzee his name, "My name is Karkat."

"Nice to meet you Karkat, how are you doing?" Gamzee looked over at him.

Why was the prince makeing casual conversation with him?

"Pretty good, how about you?"

"I'm doing great." He smiled in a really dorky way.

Karkat nodded and continued drinking his punch.

"You know standing here is kind of boring." Gamzee whistled.

"What are you trying to get it by that statement?" Karkat raised his eyebrow.

"Want to dance with me?"

'It's just one night, I mean it wouldn't hurt to dance with him....but then again-" Karkat was snapped out of his thoughts when his body automatically said, "Sure why not."

Gamzee did his goofy smile again as he pulled Karkat onto the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK!   
> Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Erisol (Eridan/Sollux) prt:1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux goes looking for babths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not as proud of this one than I am of other chapters I did in this story, so cut me some slack of you don't like it. I will also be updating this story tomorrow too, so....

Sollux arrived at the ball at the same time as this girl, whom everyone knew as the princess Feferi Peixes.

He sighed as he rembered talking to KK about this ball. He woundered if his friend was actually going to come.

He looks around for a wile seeing the different people at the ball,

Prince Gamzee came down to have fun, he was always so happy making Sollux think he was always high, in which he probably was.

Sollux looked over at the punch bowl. His friend, Karkat, was sipping down a cup of punch.

"Man do they really need that many cakes?"

"Thup," Sollux smiled.

Karkat looks over at Sollux, "Oh hi."

"I'm thurprized KK I didn't think you would actually going to come."

"Well I'm known for defying expectations."

Sollux laughed a little, "Wanna scan the place for hot babeths?"

"No thanks, you can go do that yourself."

"Ok then KK, see you on the flip side then."

Sollux waves and starts walking around the place. Everyone there seemed so stiff.

He sighes. Finding some babes seemed to be harder than he thought.

"Hey."

Sollux looks around to see a male who was looking oddly hipster.

"Uh, hi?" He had an odd feeling about this guy.

"My name is Eridan Ampora, yours?" His eyebrows did an annoying wiggle.

"Sollux." He sighs, tonight's going to be a long night, "What's with the hipster look?"

"What hipster look?"

It looks like this guy is completely unaware of what he looks like.

He seemed to like talking about his life more than asking Sollux about his.

He dicides to look at the hipster, Eridan, more closer and examine his likings.

The sea dweller had blond hair with a purple streak in the middle. He had squarish glasses and purple eyes. His wings were a lighter hugh than his eyes.

The hearts were oppisite of his own, but Sollux would be damned if this annoying bitch was his true love.

Sollux looked over at Karkat, he was looking around and being an introvert, he didn't even notice when Gamzee, of all people, came up to him.

Sollux looked back over to Eridan.

"Who are you looking at?"

"My friend KK, but that's not important, do you ever talk about someone other than yourself?"

"Why would I talk about anyone else?"

"Oh gog, you are so self centered." Sollux rolls his eyes.


	9. Kurtuna (Kurloz/Mituna) Prt:1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mituna looks for his long lost friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who commented, you keep me going. ^u^

Mituna flew in about the same time as his brother. He never seen anything so big!!

He landed on the ground as gently as he could and looked around.

"So many cakes!" Mituna grinned.

"So many people!" His grin grew wider.

"This is gong to be SO MUCH FUN!!!!!!"

The boy ran over to the cakes saying hi to everyone.

He didn't see anyone he knew, but he was looking for a certain friend that he met when he was younger. It was one of the few memories he could remember.

His name was Kurloz, he was really nice and Mituna remembered he used to hang out with him a lot. Kurloz had to leave though, he forgot why, but Mituna promised Kurloz and himself that you would see each other again, and Matuna is not one to break a promise.

The boy kind of forgot what Kurloz looked like before, but he knew the little bumble bee in his heart would lead him in the right direction.

Mituna grabbed a peace of cake and started eating, he just couldn't help himself.

The fairy seemed to look up at the right time, because the little bumble bee in his heart just found the right flower.

Mituna's eyes brightened when he saw the older prince and future king Kurloz Makara. Even though Kurloz had a crown on his head Mituna was still clueless about the fact that Kurloz is a prince.

Mituna suddenly remembered his friend's crazy curly hair and his wonderful purple/indigo wings.

Mituna's heart dropped a little, 'Will he remember me?'

Kurloz looked over to the cakes he picked up earlier that day.

Something pulled him over to look at them for some reason, like something from his happy, not long enough childhood was over there.

Then he saw him, a certain someone he promised himself he would never forget.

Back before Kurloz sewed his mouth shut he had a good friend named Mituna. He showed him cool powers and told him fantastical stories. Kurloz favorite was the bee princess. Kurloz didn't know what changed over the years, but he knew he couldn't change that much. Right?

Kurloz remembered sharing scary stories and going on adventures with tuna.

Kurloz walked over to the kooky kid.

"Kurloz!?" Mituna smiled.

'Hi Mituna." Kurloz wrote.


	10. Gamkar Prt:2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat worries about Gamzee finding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm running out of ideas, feel free to help me in the comments.
> 
>  
> 
> ... just saying I have nothing written after this chapter.

Gamzee was grinning like a goddamn doofus as he twirled around with Karkat.

The adorable young man was actually real and dancing with him of all people.

He saw it in his dreams, everything he wished, he only hoped the second half didn't come true.

Karkat didn't know what to think of this, but he could't help letting a little smile pierce his lips.

Gamzee's goofy smile and weird dancing just made him want to laugh.

This is stupid.

He could feel some prying eyes on the two, but for once in his miserable life Karkat didn't care.

As the song finished Karkat did a small unnoticeable smile, "You know you weren't as bad as I thought you were going to be."

"What did you think I was going to be?"

"I don't know, anything but this goofy guy with weird dance moves."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"I would guess good."

Gamzee smiled and led Karkat over to the cakes.

Karkat talked with Gamzee a little more, this night was going too well.

He was talking to the prince, and he had no wings, which in turn would get him killed if anyone found out.

"Well shit," Karkat softy huffed.

"Is something wrong?" Gamzee looked over at Karkat.

"Um, no, I just uh remembered I need to tell my friend something, I'll be back."

Karkat ran over to Sollux and pulled him over to the corner.

"Woah dude, I was talking to someone," Sollux sighed.

"Oh, because we all know you were thrilled talking to the idiot sea dweller."

"Ok you got me there, so whats up?" Sollux sighed again.

"I'm a little worried that this guy might find out."

"It's only one day dude, you'll probably never see him again."

Karkat just stood there for a moment.

"Oh dude, I know that face, your totally heads over heals for this guy."

"No, I'm not that, no...."

"Ok just at least tell me that it's someone pretty low-key."

"It's the prince."

"Really dude, this is a problem."

"Yeah, I know, what do I do?"

"I don't know dude, just ugh."

"Wwhat are you two talking about?" The sea dweller came over to them.

Karkat jumped.

"Eridan, what are you doing?" Sollux looked over at him.

"You got pulled over by this kid, I had no idea what was going on."

"So my advice KK is to not go out with him, or risk your life." Sollux said bluntly.

"Wow, ok Sollux, great help."

"Well what else am I supposed to say KK. There's a small chance that he wont kill you, but he was raised by the killer of all fairies like you."

"Wwait wwho's krilling wwho?"

"Eridan just give us a moment please." Sollux sighed.

"That doesn't mean Gamzee's the same."

"Dude I'm your friend and I really kind of don't want you to die."

"Ok fine, just go to the love of your life," Karkat sighed.

"What no Eridan isn't the love of my..."

"Just go." Karkat pushes Sollux toward Eridan.

Karkat walks back over to Gamzee after a few moments of thinking.

"So did you tell your friend the thing?" Gamzee asked.

"Yeah, um so what were we doing?"

"We were just talking."

"Right, lets continue that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to go far with the dream thing, and I want to incorporate lord English and god tiers, but I don't know how. Just give me ideas on what to do next, and feel free to tell me which couple you want me to go more in depth with. There's still a lot of couples that has yet to be produced too, so well, lets do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! There will be more, it might take a wile to update. This if you haven't already figured out is about all the characters. There are parts about there individual stories, even if that includes shipping. Every new chapter is a new story, there are all in the same time line. There will be more ships, but after I introduce a couple of new people and ships then we will go back to a previous ship or person. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
